


To feel yourself alive

by MorganaLS



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Feelings, Gentle Kissing, Injury Recovery, Love, M/M, Tender Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLS/pseuds/MorganaLS
Summary: After all the fighting for your life the most important thing is to prove each other you still living 😏
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	To feel yourself alive




End file.
